guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/P/R Critical Spear
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Indeed, we should have a basic GFTE spammer, and this seems like a decent ranged version (there's the TOF for melee range) NightAngel 10:39, 23 February 2007 (CST) #I've seen this build (or something very much like it) used to great effect in the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. I'll favour it for that reason... and it seems it would have it's uses elsewhere as well. – Taeryn 11:47, 23 February 2007 (CST) #— image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 12:21, 23 February 2007 (CST) #Works very well with assassins built around critcal attacks (Critical Fox‎|Critical Fox build), they have their normal 70% and then the extra from Go for the eyes. -- Wings That Heal 07:28, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Even with the attributes not exactly correct this build works and is effective. It helps a full group of henchmen output damage quickly. Lonely Monk 11:41, 1 March 2007 (CST) #This build looks exactly like the one I've been using for awhile and love. I didn't think to use Serpent's Quickness on my own so I'm glad someone else did. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 03:21, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I used a build near to this one but when trying it out I found this one very good at what it did. Serpents can keep Focused up forever which in turn allows you to spam GFtE likes its going out of style. Further this allows you to keep your energy up while presenting the party with huge critical chances and yourself to fulfill the requirements of Vicious Spear. It works extremely well and I liked the skills selected but wasnt sure about the point distrubtion. After testing it I played with the point distrubtion (found myself not liking 16 ranks in Command for one skill)found myself running with 2 Major Runes (one Command and one Leadership) with a minor in Spear Mastery, a rune of Attunement and Full Radiant armor and a +5 energy spear(Prayer of the Forgotten) with a point spread of 10 (11 total 10+1) Spear, 11 (14 total 11+2+1) Command, and 10 Leadership (12 total 10+2). This gave me a 3 second burn on Anthem, high criticals and decent damage on the spear while presenting me 45 energy enough to make sure I am never e-denied and giving me the ability to hit all my skills on the opening attack (Aggresive->Seperent->Focused->Anthem->Spear Attack of Choice) and allowing me to recover every well. While Im sure the Radiant can be optional I loved the huge energy it gave me and I found no other insignia that was worth it. (Edit: Realized the points in Spear were to high, posted 11 ranks when it was 10) #''(your vote here)'' Unfavored: #Meh, looks like so many other spearchucking builds, except this time we added Serpents Quickness to recharge one skill! Woot! Wait, no. Doom Music 18:07, 26 February 2007 (CST) #: Yup, who ever heard of using a stance like SQ to recharge a single skill. What a ludicrous idea. It's just plain silly. Unthinkable, i'd say. I'd never dream of using it to keep attuned was songkai, spellbreaker, shadow form or stuff like that. Absolutely right doom. I mean, what, it costs 5 energy and has instant activation? Godamn it if I'm going to waste a slot with that kind of crap. NightAngel 01:02, 27 February 2007 (CST) #:: HAHAHAHA, burn dude burn. Life Blast #All those attribute points put into command only for GFTE? 68.226.178.120 00:17, 1 April 2007 (CDT) #: If you maybe understood how percentages work. #''Very good use with Barrage/Pet teams''. This is just not right, if this is used mainly for a B/P team then you'd better have a Barrage ranger taking this since 5 shots = charged every sec/use of barrage. UnexistNL #: Even if the ranger is hitting 4+ targets (which usually is not the case) it still takes 2+ seconds to fire off barrage. Read up on bows. They have a slow attack rate. Also rangers can't boost the critical chance rate as high as Paragon resulting in an even further reduced damage output from gfte. For general purposes this build is much better than a barrage/gfte ranger. Discussion Looks good, i like it, gonna try it for sure--Scampioen 02:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) Again? Haven't we seen this before? The untested build section is starting to look like a huge Deja Vu. We need another expansion, asap! NightAngel 06:43, 23 February 2007 (CST) :I'm not sure what you're referring too? There's only 4 Paragon Builds in the Untested section and none of them look like this. ::Did you check the unfavored and tested sections? That's waht he's really refering to.--Nog64Talk 08:24, 23 February 2007 (CST) :::Checked the Unfavored section, found a similar build that got tanked b/c it used adrenal spear attacks which is not really what this build is aimed at. Its designed to spam GFTE and increase everyones attack power. If you want your team to get a critical hit on every blow they land you can't be using adrenal spear attacks. I don't see anything fundamentally wrong with this build, it's just that i's been done over and over again. I like using a sword instead of a spear in this sort of build, it builds up adrenaline much fasterNightAngel 09:53, 23 February 2007 (CST) :It may have been done over and over again but not one Variant of it has ever been placed in the tested section. The build clearly works but all the variants up untill this point have tried to do to much. When it comes down to it the fundumental aspect of all the Variants of this build is to spam GFTE and this current incarnation does nothing but that and as such should be the final incarnation of the build. Calculations It's been shown that a standard Bone Horror and Bone Fiend do an average hit of 27.5 damage but cricital at 49 damage. Thats a difference of 22 damage. 22 damage*10 minions= 220 damage*78% chance to critical= 171 additional damage per attack. Take 171 damage/ 27.5 = 6.2 which means GFTE when spammed on every hit is equivalent to having 6 more minions. Take into account that doesn't take into affect Flesh Golem that spikes at 135 damage or the Nightfall Minions. Nor does it take into affect any other weapon damage dealers you may have on your team. Now for bows. Bows will average 22 damage while criticaling at 39 damage. A difference of 17 damage. 17 damage*6 Barrage = 102 damage * 78% = 79.56 additional damage per attack What we get from all this is that this build when paired with a Minion Master and just one other Weapon Fighter will consistantly add an extra roughly 200 damage(171 Minion + 15 more yourself + 15 for another fighter) . Take 200 and divide by the 2.2 second activation time of GFTE and you get 90 damage per second which is on par with Elementalist damage. Add more weapon fighters or 1 Barrage Ranger and you get even more return from this build. "Find Their Weakness!" Why isn't this here? I like the idea of many deep wounds going on, and the two are meant together.--Nog64Talk 18:28, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Find your Weakness ends when it the requirement is met it does not stay on for the entire duration making it inferior to Vicious Spear in this build.